


Not everything is as it seems

by Dreamflyer92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflyer92/pseuds/Dreamflyer92
Summary: The only thing that Charles and Elizabeth had in common with Kathleen was that they were triplets.Just a story about Cooper triplets and how their lives happen in the last year of high school, and of course moving your senior year to a new town.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, trying this whole writing thing again, so please be nice any comments I would appreciate. I hope you enjoy.  
> Also this first chapter is like a prequel, the next chapter is where we meet everyone else and it gets better I promise... well I hope.  
> Enjoy!

**PREQUEL**

Elizabeth and Charles had only one thing in common with Kathleen, that they were triplets. Aside from that, they were as different as night and day. They were quite handsome, with blue eyes, golden blonde hair and a slender physique. You would think that bieng triplets and equally handsome for the girls they both would have quite a few admirers but in reality Betty didn´t have any and Katy had more than a few.

You see Katy since she could tell what the emotion of jealousy was took it upon herself to make Betty misarable and to make herself the better triplet; Katy didn´t like being a triplet, she didn´t like to share the spotlight so naturally she disliked her brother and sister but mostly Betty since she was a girl, so she spread rumors around their friends and school to make Betty seem like a loser or sometimes she resorted to bullying and threatning people to not talk to or befriend Betty. Katy was all that you could imagine, she was beautiful, vengeful, straight A student (do to her mother’s pestering), she was a modern dancer (and very good at it), all in all she was the perfect girl next door well except for the meaness.

Betty knew that her sister didn´t like her, she just didn´t know why. Eventhough she knew her sister was the one spreading rumors she didn´t tell her mother, there was no use. Her mother prefered Kathy and Betty was actually fine with that. Betty was a quiet girl who sometimes lived in her own world so the lack of friend didn´t bother her one bit. Betty enjoyed reading, playing the violin (her mothers insistance since she was little), and she also enjoyed ballet (also her mother’s idea) and of course spending time with her favorite triplet Charles. Betty was also Smart and her grades showed it but she wasn’t as outgoing as her sister, she didn´t like parties or public speaking so sometimes people thought she was weird or the dumber triplet.

Charles was the perfect son, Smart, outgoing, star athlete and a black belt in karate along with other talents; but like Betty he too was a little reserved when it came to speaking and he spent a lot of time with Betty. Charles had a secret that only Betty and him knew and he feared that his mom would find out and be against it.

Alice the triplets mother, had this idea that if she portrayed the perfect family that she had with her triplets than she could relish and live the life she didn´t have the chance to have. So that´s why she drove the girls and their brother so hard to have so many talents and to seem perfect.

So to anyone who viewed this family from the outside, they really did look the part of perfect, but you will soon see that not everything is as it seems… 


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one, it might be a bit slow in starting but I really hope you enjoy it!

Welcome to Riverdale, the town with pep! Gosh do you really think people here are really like that?- Charles asked Betty his copilot for the trip.

-Who knows- she replied with a shrug as she continued to look out the window –Maybe, it looks like a pretty small town, maybe that´s what makes them so peppy, not so many people to handle- she finished with a laugh.

Charles laughed in agreement –yeah, maybe you are right. After all the Grinch was how he was because he didn´t like people- he laughed again and then they went back to comfortable silent.

Charles and Betty had a special connection, that only they two out of the three had, not that they had ever asked Kathy anything about the matter. The thing was that Charles could always sense how Betty felt and viceversa, they could also finish each others sentences or even have conversations with out really speaking. They didn´t know if what they shared was since birth or the bullying from their sister made them develop it.

They were the only ones in the SUV, Alice, their mother was in the minivan in front of them. Kathy had chosen to ride with their mother claiming she didn´t want to leave her alone for the ride, but Chic and Betty both knew it was because she couldn´t stand them.

They were moving to their mother´s old hometown, since she had in her late grandfather´s will been bestoed a mansion and a large amount of money, with the condition that she came to live in said mansion, so here they were moving to the town with pep.

-Soo do you think Kathy will leave us alone here, like no more bullying and mean things?- Betty asked as Chic, this was her nickname for her brother, turned unto a long driveway that lead to their new home. The sign outside read Thorn Hill mansion.

-Honestly- he paused –I don´t think so, if this town is as small as it seems, she´s going to try harder to stand out from being a triplet so…- he finished letting it hang. Betty didn´t need to hear it she already knew what he wanted to say, Kathy was going to be a lot worse here.

Betty tried to understand why Kathy seemed penned up to make her living existent a living hell, but no Charles’. Maybe it was because he was a guy and Betty was like a mirror of Kathy, but still to Betty Kathy was the best out of both of them. She was exciting, outgoing, super talented in dancing, great at speaking and making friends, and Betty just wasn´t so she didn´t see why her sister hated her so much.

-Stop, I can hear your brain going at it again- Charles spoke as he parked the SUV –She´s just a nasty person Betts, and no I don´t care that she´s my sister- he said as he rolled his eyes at Betty and got out of the car.

She followed suit and got out and looked at the mansion that was their new home. Their mother and sister got out of the minivan and the four walked up to the front door of the house. Just as her mother was about to open the door, it flung open to show a petite redheaded woman on the other side.

-My darling cousin, how nice of you to make it befor nightfall, dreadful to drive around at night.- the woman said as she pulled Alice in for a hug.

-Penelope, hello it´s so nice to see you- Alice said returning the hug but looking confused. –but please excuse my confusion, what are you doing here? In our home?-

-Oh my! I see that great pappy didn’t explain to you that the grounds and the mansion were to be shared with us- Penelope finished looking a bit embarrassed.

Alice looked back at their cars and contemplated going back from where they came from, but then thought that if she did leave then the other part of the inheritance would be lost as well. She had to think about the triplets college future. So she turned around to Penelope and gave her famous Cooper smile

-That sounds wonderful Penelope, it will be like old times- she said as she turned towards her kids –kids, this is your aunt Penelope and as you can see we will all be living together in this wonderful home, now say hello-

-Hello aunt Penelope- the triplets said in unison just how Alice had taught them. 

-Well come in, and get acquainted with the place- she said as she moved aside to let them through.

The house was unlike an other Betty had seen and really their aunt did seem quite nice, she really hoped that life here would be better than back in Oregon. School would be starting soon and maybe this last year of high school she would actually make some friends, she didn´t need them but sometimes she did envy having a best friend or someone to go out with on the weekends, so she really hoped that Kathy wouldn´t be as nasty as she was back home.

They went through the motion of meeting the rest of the family. It was Penelope, Nana Rose and Penelope’s twins Cheryl and Jason. After being shown around the property, the triplets were shown to their bedrooms while Alice stayed with Penelope to talk.

As Betty was unpacking her thing, there was a knock on her door. Without looking up from unpacking she called out –come in- she figured it was Charles or Alice.

-Hello dear cousin, I see you are getting settled in- Cheryl replied as she took a seat on Betty’s bed.

-Might as well get it over with, tomorrow is the first day of school so who knows when i’ll have time to do it-

-About school cousin, I would like you and Chic to sit with my friends and I tomorrow, I’m sure you guys will get along with everyone- Cheryl said as she looked at her nails.

-What about Kathy?- Betty looked confused as to why Cheryl hadn’t asked Kathy to sit with them as well, maybe Kathy’s bad personality wasn’t as well hidden as she thought

-Come on dear cousin, you can see right of the bat that she is a bitch and in my gang there is only place for one of those and that’s me.- she replied with a laugh, she stood up from the bed and made her way to the door, -don’t worry Betty, you’re not alone with that bully anymore. I’m here to help- she smiled a kind smile and closed the door as she left

How is it posible that Cheryl who she had just met and who seemed to be more nasty than Kathy was actually really nice and inviting than her own sister. Betty had been sure that Kathy and Cheryl would hit it off but it seemed that it would not be so.

Charles and Jason had hit it off as expected, they were both all star athletes and super smart but also sort of shy, so the bromance was instant. They were at the momento playing basketball outside, Betty could see them from her bedroom window. She also noticed that Kathy was sitting near the pool talking on the phone, most likely to her evil goons from their old town.

Betty didn’t worry about her, she was sure that in no time she would find her own friends. So for once Betty thought about herself and that finally she would have other friends beside her brother.

THE NEXT DAY

-Hurry up Kathleen you’ll be late and make everyone else late as well!?- Alice shouted up the stairs to get the last triplet to come down.

-I’m coming- Kathy yelled as she bounced down the stairs, she had on a pink flourecent dress on and her hair was straightened, she obviously wanted to look good. Betty thought she had on just a bit too much makeup on but didn’t comment.

-Let’s go then, Cheryl and Jason left already- Chic said as he passed his mother and gave her a goodbye kiss.

-Well sorry I wanted to look good, I can see who the best looking triplet will be today- she said as she gave Betty a scornful look. Betty was dressed in a skinny jeans with boots and a lose quarter sleeve blouse, she wore no makeup and her hair was down and curly (naturally) . While Chic had on jeans, sneakers and a tan button down shirt.

-Don’t be mean Kathy dear, not everyone can be as beautiful as you- her mother replied as she followed her to the door. Chic and Betty shared an eyeroll and kept walking to the car. The car ride was uneventful , but when they got to school as they made their way to the office everybody stared, I guess being a triplet was a novelty here.

In the office they got their schedules and a map of the school. They walked out and Kathy was the first to leave with a ‘see you losers at home’

-I’ll see you at lunch- Chic said as he gave her a hug and walked in the opposite direction of Kathy.

Betty looked at her map as she walked down a hallway trying to find her homeroom, the bell had already rang and there was nobody in the hallway to ask. She continued walking as she looked at her map when suddenly she hit something hard.

-Whoa, careful there- came a voice from the hard thing she had bumped into

-I’m sorry I was looking at the map she finally said as she looked at the person in front of her, and at that momento she felt like there wasn’t enough air in the room.

She was staring into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. The owner of said eyes was a darked haired handsome guy. She just stood there staring at him and he did the same, because just like she was entranced with him, he was with her as well

-its okay, don´t worry- he finally spoke –I’m Jughead by the way, can I help you get to your class?-

-I’m Betty, and you would be a life saver if you helped me- she shyly smiled

Turns out they had the same home room and some other classes as well, actually only one class was different, the rest were the same.

Betty could swear that in that moment that she bumped int Jughead was the first time she ever fell in love. Betty was loving her new school so far.


	3. CHAPTER 2: GREEN EYED MONSTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy just can't let Betty be happy and a slip from Betty has her and Veronica on a new level of friendship.

Chapter 2: Green eyed monster

Kathy’s first day of school was so far not what she expected, she thought girls would want to befriend her since she was obviously so well dressed and pretty, but until now only one girl had approached her, Evelyn or something, Kathy thought she would be a good follower, so she was a sweet as could be to her. As for the boys she had no problema, except that well she didn’t like any of the ones that had come up to her to talk. She did however like two certain guys she had seen her dear sister and brother talking with during lunch.

The one Chic was talking to was a red head, he was fit, cute and wearing a letterman jacket like the one Jason wore, so he was a jock. The other guy was a talk dark haired guy, who wore a beanie and a leather jacket. She was more attracted to the red head but the way she saw Betty looking at beanie boy she decided that was her target. She approached the table where Betty, beanie boy, red head, Chic, Jason, Cheryl, a tall fashionable guy, a dark haired latina girl, a girl with pink hair and a guy with a tattoo on his neck sat. Really the odd bunch Kathy thought.

-Hello sister, do you mind if we sit here?- she asked with the sweetest voice she could muster towards her sister. Betty just stared at her obviously seeing right through her and out of the corner of her eye she could she Chic glare at her.

Cheryl was the one to answer, seeing that Kathy was up to no good with Betty -As you can see, Kathy the table is full. There is no room for you or Evernever here, maybe next time- she added a tight smile.

-come on, I’m sure my brother and sister want to introduce me to their new friends, I mean Betty it would be the first time you ever had friends right?- she asked as she looked at Betty with an innocent face.

-Kathleen- Chic said in warning, always the protector of dear poor Betty.

-it´s fine Chic- Betty said to Chic as she gave him a look that said ‘don’t say anything she’ll just keep going’

Kathy and Evelyn sat and Betty introduced them to the rest. The red head was Archie and the dark haired latina was Veronica and also Archie’s girlfriend. The fashionable one was Kevin, the pink haired girl was Toni and Cheryl’s girlfriend and the guy with the tattoo was Sweetpea. Betty hesitated as she introduced Jughead to Kathy, because she could sense that this was what Kathyhad been waiting.

-And this is Jughead- Betty finished

-Hey, nice to meet you- Jughead said with just a glance at Kathy –So what do you think Betty, are you in or not?- he continued his talk with Betty as if Kathy wasn’t there.

-What are you talking about?- she asked trying to make Jughead notice her

Jughead had noticed that Kathy didn’t like her sister much so he didn’t like Kathy and he noticed that having her here made Betty nervous as if waiting for her to strike or do something to her. He knew he wasn’t wrong because from the other side of the table he could see Chic watching them.

-Just offering Betty a weekend Job if she wants- he said matter of fact. Through out the day, he and Betty had gotten to know each other, since they had almost every class together. He had told her that his family owned the drive in theater in town and that they were looking for someone to help out on the weekend and she was looking for a part time job. –come on Betty say yes please, i’m begging you. We share the same taste in movies so you are the perfect coworker for me-

-Well I don’t know, I mean I want to but I have to check with my mom-

-if she doesn’t take it I will, I don’t share the same taste in movies but I’m sure we can have a lot of fun together- Kathy interjected sounding seductive.

-You know what, I will take it. I’m sure my mom will be fine with it- Betty quickly said. She realized that Kathy wanted Jughead and maybe she was attracted to him or maybe she was just doing it to prove something to Betty. But Betty wasn´t going to let her sister ruin this for her, she liked the people she had met. The people at the table were all nice and caring and really wanted to be her friend so in that momento she promised herself that she wouldn’t let Kathy ruin it.

-Really!? Great, we are going to have a blast. I’ll text you the details after school. Now I gotta go, we have a meeting with a club- he finished as he got up from the table, followed by Sweetpea, Cheryl, Archie, and Toni.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone else begun to get up from the table. Kathy grabbed Betty’s arm just as she was about to walk away.

-Betty you are so see through, anyone can see from a mile away that you fell for Jughead. He might like you now, but wait till he finds out just how pathetic you are-

-Whatever you say Kathy, see you at home- Betty tried to pull her arm back but Kathy grabbed harder. Veronica could see that Kathy was hurting Betty so she decided to step in.

-B, let’s go, we have to the next class together- she said as she grabbed the arm Kathy had just been gripping

-Bye Betty, see you at home- Kathy said and she walked away with Evelyn

-She really had a grip on you- Veronica commented as they walked to class

Before she could think the words were out of her mouth –Oh that’s nothing, she’s done worse. I’m used to it- She realized what she had just said and Veronica had stopped in the middle of the hallway

-B, what do you mean? Is she violent with you?-

-No, no, I mean I don’t know what I was saying- Betty stumbled over her words trying to figure a way to not let her secret out.

-B, tell me. As of now we are best friends and I as your bff am here to protect you-

Betty could see that she could trust Veronica so she decided that someone else would finally be in on her secret other than Chic. –Okay I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anybody else- and so she began to tell her of the nasty things that Kathy was capable of when driven by the green eyed monster.


End file.
